Happy Accidents
by FicLuvver
Summary: Maura finds something she wasn't supposed too, or was she?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Accidents**

 **By Ficluvver**

 **I own nothing otherwise I'd have Maura Isles in my bed lol. Little oneshot driving me nuts. Just T.**

 **Maura finds something she wasn't meant to or was she?**

 **Jane sighed as she stared at her laptop's screen. Stared long and hard at the letter she had written her finger hovering between delete and send. The letter to her best friend, not just her current best friend but truly the only one. Maura knew things about Jane, had seen things that Jane only felt comfortable and safe letting her see. Even her family didn't get beyond certain walls she had built painstakingly over the years.**

 **Jane knew that Maura cared about her she was always taking care of Jane, in small ways trying to get her to eat healthier, curb her swearing, cut back drinking. Damn Maura even got her running, doing yoga and dressing up to go out. Then there were the times Maura rescued her and her family truth be told, when she shot herself and Frankie almost died that day as well. Giving her ma a home, when her pop walked out. So many ways and times.**

 **Just then came a knock, Jane's eyes went wide as she started cursing under her breath," Shit Maur's here already!" She quickly minimized the document and went to answer the door.**

 **She swung the door wide and any greeting died on her lips as she took in the sight of one Dr. Maura Isles. Her thoughts collided in her head making her speechless, she was wearing Jane's favorite of her very large and varied collection of dresses. The dark blue dress with the three quarter length sleeves hugged every curve lovingly, all her assets brought forward so to speak. Jane shook her head as Maura greeted her again.**

 **"Hey Maura, you look great come in, sorry got lost in thought for a minute."**

 **" Hello Jane. Is everything alright? " Maura asked as she looked at her friend. " You're not even showered yet, and we need to be at your mom's in 45 minutes."**

 **"Yea Maur don't sweat it, you know it doesn't take long for me to get ready. Besides it's just ma and the boys and they never expect me on time anyway." Jane rolled her eyes and scoffed a bit.**

 **" That was before Jane, but you know I don't like to be late for anything, and your mother likes when I give her a hand in the kitchen."**

 **Jane could feel herself melting under that bright golden green stare, god she was so incredibly whipped. Maura could ask anything of her and she would do it, just for forms sake she might argue it now and again but she always gave in eventually.**

 **" Alright give me fifteen to shower and then get dressed ok? There's still that half bottle of wine in the fridge, you may need a pre-Rizzolli madness booster." Jane smirked as she said this.**

 **"Fine Jane but you know I love your family, I love the exuberance and the passion they have for everything."**

 **Jane just looked at her that look she only gave Maura, her eyes softened and a small smile quirked her lips. " Our family Maura, they are our family. Besides your the girly girl ma always wanted,and if that weren't enough your a doctor. Ma so gets off telling everyone she meets about her other daughter the Doctor, and she says it like it's all capital letters ya know."**

 **Maura's face broke into a huge smile, the one Jane strove to put on her face as often as possible, the dimples, the eyes shining and just glowing like the sun.**

 **" Thank you Jane. You best go get ready though."**

 **"Yea be right back ok?" Jane strode off heading for her bedroom. Maura hung up her coat and proceeded to the kitchen for a glass of wine, she returned and set it on the dining room table as she had noticed Jane's laptop was on and she thought she might do some online shopping while waiting. Honestly twenty minutes wasn't enough time , however one did what they could.**

 **Maura clicked the mouse to bring up the screen, by accident she also clicked on the document Jane had minimized. She was about re-minimize it when she saw the opening salutation. ' Jane was writing to me? Oh should I read it now and save her sending it. Maybe that would be wrong though, best friends don't do that. I could just ask Jane what it is about.' Maura for all her genius was never sure about these things. Finally not because she was nosy, but Maura as a scientist had an innate need to discover and to learn, she decided to read it.**

 _ **Maura, I am not sure if I will send this to you or not. I don't know if this is for you or only myself but I need to get it out or I may just implode. And if I did send this Poindexter I know I can't literally do that. So stop with the look, you know the one I mean. Anyhow you know when it comes to talking about feelings or anything else not having to do with work, I am mostly grumpy or useless. I am not like you Maura, I'm not good with words, come to think of it I pretty much suck at being or doing anything like you. In spite of that you still wanna be my best friend and you are I've had friends but never one like you. You have so many things crammed into that big beautiful brain of yours. When you go all Google it's just so adorable, and I listen to every word even if I act like I don't. You dress better, your a complete lady all the time. You have such an incredibly large heart and a generosity of spirit that no one could ever match. The icing on the cake is you are drop dead gorgeous. You walk into a room and my heart stops and I forget to draw breathe. It's becoming harder to hide it, from you and mostly myself. I have never been attracted to another woman before no matter what anyone thinks or says. Maura the reason I am writing this in a letter is because when you are around my brain gets all jumbled and I can't find the words to tell you exactly what and how much you mean to me.**_

 _ **Maura I am so afraid to lose you, I don't know if I can survive without my best friend, you said something almost the same to me once. If I don't send this then I won't but if I do I might. Maura I have never been so terrified my whole life, sure I've had my moments that mostly only you know about or have seen. This goes way beyond any of those. What is written next is the closest I can get to my true feelings for you, and if you don't feel the same I just pray at some point we can be friends again.**_

 **Maura paused then to wipe at the warm rain of tears cascading down her face, the grin she didn't even realize was there almost cracking her face in two. Maura was beside herself with joy, the woman she had fallen for three years ago felt the same. Then the grin faded what if Jane changed her mind or denied it Maura couldn't take that it would shatter her. She had never felt like this ever, not for any of her past lovers. Maura decided to read on, no matter what she read now they could not go back but hopefully they could move forward together.**

 _ **I stood for what seemed eons on the edge of a cliff. Waiting for what or whom I was unsure. Then you slipped your oh so soft but strong hand into mine our fingers entwining. I turned to look and one glance was all it took, those glorious smiling eyes and those sweet dimples. I was found. I did not step, slip, or tumble, I flew off that cliff without a moment's hesitation. Together we flew even as we fell, for the very first time falling was exhilarating. Those eons melted away as I fell and fell into forever with you.**_

 _ **Ok Maura, I don't know how you feel yet so the last couple of sentences are mostly wishful thinking on my part. I pray you feel the same at times I can almost see it but again I chalk it up to wishing it were so.**_

 _ **I'm gonna finish this now I've used all my good words, so if you do get this and you don't feel the same just tell me quick like ripping off a bandaid. Don't feel bad or guilty if you don't see me that way, I'll be okay eventually.**_

 _ **All My Love Jane**_

 **Jane wrapped her towel tighter as she searched her closet, she had towel dried her long dark brown curls, but wasn't gonna fuss much beyond that for just family. Pulling out a clean long sleeve shirt in dark red she turned toward her dresser. Just then she heard a sniffle coming from the doorway, she whipped around that sound sending her protective instincts on full alert.**

 **Jane knew that sound like her own heartbeat, it was her Maura. Someone had upset her and Jane was gonna kick ass, she didn't care who caused it. It never failed to shred her heart to see the beautiful woman or even just hear her cry. Maura was clutching the door frame like a drowning woman going down for the final time, tears streaming down that angelic face. She raised those puffy amber eyes Jane loved so much and not even looking at the long legs and slender form of the woman she was head over heels for Maura asked Jane what she so desperately needed to know.**

 **" Jane I am so sorry, I read your letter by accident, and I was going to stop but I couldn't. I just I just need to know if you meant it?" Maura rambled all of it out so fast Jane's head spun. She could see and hear the fear but there was something else was it hope? Jane couldn't even dredge up an ounce of anger, she should have saved the letter or deleted it.**

 **Those long legs carried her to Maura in two strides and she enfolded the smaller honey blonde into her arms, holding her close not caring the only thing between them was a threadbare and dangerously small towel.**

 **"Honey don't cry please you know it kills me when you cry. Maura look at me please?"**

 **Maura raised her head looking into deep velvety chocolate brown. Her own eyes searching Jane's, her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. " Did you Jane did you really mean it?"**

 **Jane felt her heart crack in two that such an amazing woman was so unsure about what Jane felt, even though she had read the outpourings of Jane's secret heart. Things she had never said or felt or shown anyone, til Maura. Always and forever this woman owned her heart.**

 **"How could I not Maura you are everything I never knew I wanted or needed. Now I don't think I know that I can't live without you in my life, however that may be as best friends or more." Jane's voice dropped into an even lower register. That crushed gravel voice that never failed to turn on her best friend, even if Jane wasn't aware.**

 **Before her mega-mind as Jane liked to tease could make a plan, her body answered for her. She rose on tiptoe and found Jane's lips with her own.**

 **Both women would not have been in the least surprised to realize how close their thoughts ran. ' God her lips are like velvet.' ' She feels soooo amazing.'**

 **Jane could not believe this was happening, she almost forgot to kiss Maura back. Then as lips slid softly, gently along her own she pressed closer to Maura. Her tongue ghosted over Maura's mouth requesting access , which was very quickly granted. Moans escaped both women at this familiar but entirely new sensation, hands began running over any and all available skin. Their tongues twined and slid against each other, no dominance no battle for the upper hand. Just a sensual dance as old as time. Both pulled back at the same time gasping for much needed air.**

 **Jane rested her forehead against Maura's and gazed into her eyes. "Yes I meant every word I will never not ever stop loving you, everyday I fall harder, faster and further. Maura, I..."**

 **Maura for once caught on immediately. " Jane I love you too. I have been in love and falling for awhile now for you but I was so scared."**

 **Jane pulled Maura even closer though by now the two could have fit into one skin. She tilted her head down and found her heart's desire's lips once more. She murmured softly, " Can I love you Maura? Please?"**

 **Maura pulled back just to give Jane the smile that was only for her. "Always and forever."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Accidents**

 **I still own nothing. I wish just like everyone else lol.**

 **See Chapter 1 for summary.**

 **Well I must say I was happily shocked at the reviews this little one shot received. All of you have renewed my faith that this without doubt is the best fandom. Thank you to the following, malexfaith, dellgirl68,waeldchen, cjunited 38, afret2010, .90 and tlc125. Your wonderful reviews were such an incredible ego stroke, and this week I really appreciated them. Now some of you requested more of this, so for as long as my muse allows I will do my best!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Jane gazed into the golden amber eyes of the woman she loved, as she did her mind gave a funny little sideways slip. Suddenly all she could see were all the dreams and fantasies that surrounded Maura. Fantasies and dreams that eventually she had gotten over being ashamed of, (this was her best friend they were about) and had embraced them believing they were all she would have beyond friendship with Maura. Jane gave a slight shudder. Oh God was this another dream? Was this only occurring in her sleep?**

 **Maura's smile faded as a faint frown took it's place. Jane's eyes had glazed over and her lips had tightened to a razor thin line. She felt the shudder go through the slender frame wrapped around her. "Jane? Jane?" She called softly to her detective, when that received no response she gently took her arm and gave it a light shake. Maura rapped her head lightly off the wall behind her as Jane snapped back to life. Maura was left speechless at her first words.**

 **"Is this a dream? Am I sleeping or awake, cause if this is another dream then fuck it I don't wanna wake up. I can't, I won't, I'll just stay here forever as long as you don't leave." Jane's voice was low and ragged, Maura could hear the tears and the pain waiting to flow.**

 **"Jane, look at me ok? If this is a dream then we are sharing it, just like we do everything. I too wouldn't want to wake up, and leaving you is something I will never do! Do I make myself clear Detective?" Maura could see hope starting to shine in Jane's eyes, those deep brown eyes she got lost in all the time.**

 **Jane's heart leapt in her chest and began a frantic gallop. Her voice took on a plaintive quality that brought tears to Maura's eyes. "So I'm awake then? You're really here, and you know I love you and you love me back? Right?" Jane had gotten all of that out in almost one breathe, she drew in a giant gasp of oxygen.**

 **As she paused to draw in another breathe Maura pulled her into a bearhug. "Yes you are awake My Love, I'm here and I've got you. Yes I do love you with all of me, and yes Jane, I know you love me too. You've been showing me that for a long time." Tears flowed freely down the face Jane could stare at for hours.**

 **A slight squeak from Jane had Maura looking up at her face. Jane's face had gone beet red, Maura had managed to get her hug in before Jane had inhaled. " Maura, loosen up please?" Jane barely rasped out. Maura jumped back rapping her head off the wall again, harder this time briefly causing stars in her field of vision. Jane wheezing a little wrapped Maura more safely in her arms.**

 **Maura gave a glare as Jane let out a chuckle. "Jane just what is so funny?"**

 **Jane gave Maura the trademark Rizzoli smirk. "Us babe." Jane motioned between the two of them. "First me zoning out then freaking out on you. Then you little Ms. Graceful knocking your noggin off the wall twice. Speaking of are you sure there was no brain damage Maur?" Jane deadpanned.**

 **Maura gasped in outrage, "And just what do you mean by that Jane?" Now Maura was beginning to fume, this was not going at all the way she had hoped. That smirk on Jane's face was almost the last straw, Maura was tired and confused.**

 **Jane's smirk died instantly, she could see everything going through the eyes of Maura and she was disgusted with herself for being such a jerk. When she was overtired Maura could not hide her feelings, they shone through her eyes like searchbeams. Those search beams always had only one target and their aim was true and unwavering. Jane's heart clenched as she read her loves eyes.**

 **"Maura? Sweetheart I'm sorry. I know I was being an idiot." Jane recoiled but didn't lose her grip around Maura's tiny waist as two slender hands began pounding on her chest. Jane just stood and took it as Maura's hands slowed then stopped, one palm laid flat against her heart.**

 **Maura slowly raised her head, tears still falling like a warm summer's rain. Maura's voice had dropped a register and she slowly began to speak. Jane used her thumbs to whisk away the tears staining Maura's cheeks. " Jane? I know you don't like labels, but I need to know what this is, I need to know who we are now? I told you once that I never asked for much as a child, because I don't think I knew how..." Maura trailed off.**

 **"Maura sweetheart just ask me anything, I will move heaven and earth for you. I don't like labels, because people use them to pigeonhole others. Labels never cover all that makes up a person either. As far as you and I go, " Here Jane paused a soft light coming into her eyes. Jane cupped Maura's face in her hands, " I love you and I want to be with you. No one else could ever make me feel the way you do, so ask me Maura ask me for what you need, for what you want just ask."**

 **A soft smile graced coral pink lips, even though tears still threatened. " You, Jane. I want you and just you alone." Maura looked deep into Jane's eyes.**

 **Jane gave a small chuckle "Maura I've been yours and yours only almost since we met." Jane cleared her throat. " So does this mean you want to be my girlfriend then?"**

 **Jane was almost bowled over as Maura pulled Jane into her and buried her face in Jane's neck. Her breathe tickling Jane's throat and causing a deep flush to cover Jane's chest and face. Maura's sigh of relief fluttering the hair around Jane's ear, evoking tingles throughout her body. A perma smile took over Jane's face at Maura's soft response of yes please.**

 **Maura was surely in Heaven, even if as a scientist she did not ascribe to a belief in God or the Devil or even an afterlife, this must be what Heaven felt like. She burrowed even deeper into Jane's arms, her right hand idly playing with the hem of the towel.**

 **"Maura, I need to just be kissing you again." Jane bluntly stated. Maura graced her with her brightest grin, as she rose once more on tiptoe to comply.**

 **Just as their lips met, Jane's cell began ringing. Jane dropped her head on Maura's shoulder. " No no no, not now for fuck's sake!"**

 **"Jane language please." Maura chastised lovingly.**

 **"It's Ma, I've gotta answer it cause she won't give up, damn it." Jane gave a growl deep in her throat as she released Maura and went in search of her phone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Accidents

Disclaimer: Still not mine Damnit, and I still own nothing.

A/N: I am completely and utterly in shock at all the reviews, favorites and follows this little one shot ok now three has received. I feel like Sally Fields at the Oscars years ago, You like me, you really like me. Sorry for the delay on this chap my muse and I have been going at it hammer and tongs about how to portray Mama Rizzoli well she won so let's go to dinner shall we?

Chapter3:

"Jane I'll be right back, I'm going to wash my face. Ok?" She looked back just as Jane picked up her phone. Her face broke into a broad grin when Jane just said sure babe, the endearment rolling off her tongue like it was an everyday thing.

Jane whipped around to look at Maura, when she realized exactly what she had said. A very deep flush now covering her chest and face. She began to speak, but was struck speechless by the sight of the woman before her. Maura was smiling as though someone had just given her the Hope Diamond or it's equivalent.

"Jane, I have never enjoyed that appellation when it was used by males of my aquaintance or any male for that matter. However it sounds and feels right when you say it. I never thought a pet name would be something I would find enjoyable, but I do very much so."

Jane gave Maura one of those grins she absolutely loved, the one with those deep dimples on display, then looked regretfully at her phone. She glanced at Maura again and in her very best pleading tone inquired. "Do I hafta answer? We need to talk and Ma's gonna know somethings up, the damn woman has radar."

Maura gave a tiny start of surprise, Jane wanted to actually discuss what was happening between them? Then she had a small inner giggle at the rough and tough detective's ability to revert to a whiny child when she wasn't getting her way.

"Jane answer your mother, tell her we'll be there shortly. We will need time and to be rested when we talk. Ok?" Maura couldn't help but giggle softly at the indelicate snort Jane knew it had been matched with the Rizzoli-eyeroll,she didn't need to see it to know. She just knew her Jane.

As Jane spoke with her mother, becoming louder and more agitated, Maura almost to the bathroom, turned once more to tell her to be nice when she stopped dead at the sight before her.

Like quite a few people of Italian descent, Jane spoke with her hands and she could get very loud. What had nailed Maura to the floor was the fact Jane was so busy yelling at her mother she didn't realize her towel was slipping.

Her full lips slid into a seductive smirk as her eyes freely roamed over Jane's strong shoulders, down that swanlike neck. The long lean length of her torso, her smirk intensifying as she out and out ogled her butt, under the skimpy towel. Then her glance trailed down those long long legs, her breathe hitched momentarily at the vision of those legs wrapped tightly around her waist.

A small groan escaped fortunately Jane hadn't noticed. A mischievious gleam entered the doctor's golden eyes. Quickly and carefully she snuck up behind Jane grabbed the hem of the towel and yanked, then backed up really fast.

"Maura what the hell?" Jane yelled as she turned around and stopped at the look of pure, raw hunger on Maura's face. The look had her going instantly wet. No one had ever looked at her in just that way. Like they wished to devour her in one big juicy bite.

The sound of her mother yelling pulled Jane back to earth. She put the phone up to her ear never taking her eyes off of Maura. Shivers raced up and down her spine as Maura licked her lips, her eyes tracing up and down Jane's body.

"Ma I gotta go ok? Maura and I will be there soon. OK we'll bring the wine bye Ma." Jane snapped her phone shut, her eyes never leaving Maura's face. Before she could censor herself the words slipped out,"See something you like doc?"

Maura's gaze snapped up to lock with Jane's, her pupils enlarged, her breathing a little fast. A rosy flush covered her from her cleavage to her forehead. "Mmmm I most certainly do detective." She purred.

Jane's legs wobbled, regret clear in her voice "Maur, we can't not yet. Ma's expecting us and I think we really need talk first. Trust me right now all I really want to do is make love with you and hold you all night long."

Maura blinked at what Jane had said then raised one single finger. "Just give me a minute please, well that wasn't what I was expecting."

Jane gave her a confused look "What does that mean?

Maura had that little half smirk Jane adored playing on her lips. "Hmm well usually I'm the logical one and you are the one rushing in, we reversed roles somewhere."

Jane put on her best indignant face, "Maura are you saying I am not logical? That I don't think things through? I'm plenty..." Jane trailed off when Maura's one brow rose and her head tilted to the side.

"Ok ok, so you're the logic fiend and I'm impatient."

Maura gave her that smile she had only ever seen directed at her and she completely melted. There was no defence Jane admitted it, that smile she was pretty sure was how Maura had first stolen her heart.

"Jane you are right, you must get ready so we can go to your mother's, I will pick the wine meantime." Maura leaned up and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. As she turned to go she stopped once more, "Jane..."She trailed off uncertain whether to continue or not.

A soft faintly sad smile hovered on Jane's lips, she knew it would take time for this goddess before her to fully trust in this, in them as a hoped over time they would both adjust took her hopefully soon to be lover's hand, "Maur remember what I said earlier? Ask me."

Maura sucked in a quick breathe this woman never failed to astound her, she had wanted to believe what Jane had said earlier, however a tiny part of her brain insisted loudly that Jane was just trying to make her feel better. Now the smile Jane would kill to see all the time, wreathed her face.

Jane awestruck asked what the smile was for, Maura just laughed and began planting small kisses over her face and she stopped and took a half step back never leaving the circle of Jane's arms, her face slowly becoming solemn. "Jane please don't take this wrong, however this is not how I was expecting you to react if we ever made it to this stage."

Jane gave a rueful chuckle. "Maura do you trust me?"

"Of course Jane, with everything I am. Why?"

"Because that conversation is long and complicated and we're due at ma's. So can you trust that we will have it later?

"Yes certainly Jane if we are much later your mother will be very upset."

Jane gave another indelicate snort,"Ma's always upset about something one of us kids is doing. Maura there is something we need to talk about on the way to Ma's though. Can you wait till I'm dressed or we'll never get out of here."

Maura tensed, her voice a tad brittle"Sure it's nothing bad is it?"

"No babe at least I don't think so. Anyway you better go grab the wine, and I'm gonna throw something on. See you in the garage in five minutes k?"

Maura gave her a quick peck on the lips."Alright sweetie." She turned and left the room putting a little extra sway in her hips for Jane's benefit. Devilish little smirk ghosting her lips.

2nd A/n: This seemed like a natural break point. I promise next chapter car talk and dinner with Ma.


End file.
